obscurban_legendfandomcom-20200213-history
Black Eyed Children
Hoax Extraterrestrial Vampires}} The infamous Black Eyed Children are beings that resemble eerie kids with pale white skin and pitch black eyes going around asking their victim for seemingly harmless favor. Usually these involve asking the person if they can come in the house or car their victim is currently in. Because they usually have to be invited to come inside, some have speculated that the Black Eyed Kids are vampires because their validation is limited. Some even have said that the Black Eyed Children are regular children who've been demonically possessed or human/alien hybrids. Appearance Black Eyed Children are generally described as looking like normal children and teenagers. The only real differences are their pale white skin, soulless pitch-black eyes, and monotone speaking voices. Most of these children are between the ages of 6 and 16. Possible Explanations There are several explanations as to what the creature could be. Theories include: *A hoax (spread via the Internet) *Extraterrestrial *Vampires Notable Encounters |-|Account #1=''In 1988, Brian Bethel was approached by two pre-teens who wanted a ride home in front of the movie theater. Bethel felt the situation was bizarre, and once he saw their eyes he felt immense fear and a “fight or flight” response. The children were especially eloquent and almost didn’t sound like kids, but instead refined adults. When Bethel hesitated to let them in the car, one of them became overly persistent and angry, which then prompted Bethel to start his car and drive away.'' (TheRichest.com) |-|Account #2=''A man was spending his weekend camping in a remote location by the beach. He was preparing a fire when he was approached by two young men, possibly in their teens, asking if they could share his tent for the evening. The man had been alone in the woods last he checked, so he immediately felt uncomfortable, especially when he saw the boys’ eyes – which were, of course, black. He retreated to his tent, but for the remainder of the night, he was tortured and subjected to the begs of the boys wanting to be let in.'' (TheRichest.com) |-|Account #3=''I have to tell you about one of the scariest things I've ever encountered, and I don't scare easily.'' I live in Union, New Jersey. I was leaving a supermarket close to closing time, and loading my bags into my car by myself. I heard a voice call out. "Hey lady," it said, "need any help?" Before I even turned around, I knew that the owner of the voice was bad news. The words were sort of devoid of emotion, of any sort of accent, of any sort of life. The voice itself cut right through me. I felt cold, even though it was a warm night. I turned around. There was a kid there. Just one. He looked totally normal. "Let me help," he said. "I'll load all that stuff up for you. You just have to give me a ride home." He grinned at me, and I honestly felt sick to my stomach. In a heartbeat, I realized why: his eyes were black. Not just the pupils, not just the irises, the whole eye. There wasn't a piece of it that wasn't dark black. There was something almost hypnotizing about them, but in a way that was very aggressive and just plain bad. "No!" I yelled. I threw the last bag of groceries into the trunk, spilling a bunch of items all over the floor. I turned around and ran to the driver's seat. As I got it, I heard the same voice giggling, laughing at me. I drove away, and tried to just forget about it. But I can't. -Kathy Woods, Weird US |-|Account #4=''One spring morning a few years back, my doorbell rang. I answered it. Standing in front of me was a boy, I'd say about the age of 15, and a girl who looked to be roughly the same age. "Can I help you?" I asked. "Can we use your phone?" the girl asked in response. "No," I answered, and shut the door. I slammed the door on these kids because, although they seemed pleasant enough, they had black eyes. And I'm sorry, but that's just way too much for me. I figured you guys may have heard something about this. Am I going completely insane, or what?'' -David Casey, Weird US Trivia *The supposed origin of the legend are 1998 postings written by Texas reporter Brian Bethel on a "ghost-related mailing list" relating alleged encounters with "black eyed kids" in Abilene, Texas and Portland, Oregon. Called classic examples of creepypasta, Bethel's stories gained such popularity that he published a FAQ "just to keep up with demand for more info about the new urban legend." In 2012, Brian Bethel told his story on the reality television series Monsters and Mysteries in America. Gallery Photo Gallery BlackEye.jpg|An artist's depiction BlackEye2.jpg|An alleged photograph BlackEye3.jpg|An alleged photograph Category:Humanoids Category:Beings Category:Miscellaneous Legends